How to deal with a bipolar boyfriend?
by Melissa the kawaii yandere
Summary: Yaya Hikawa has a huge crush on Killua Zoldyck. One day she finally musters the courage to tell him he's handsome. There's just one problem: Killua doesn't believe her.
1. Chapter 1

When Killua's phrases are in _italics,_ he's talking in an overly nice voice. When his phrases are in **bold,** he's talking in an aggresive voice (Or tsundere voice if yo uprefer that) and when it's normal, when then he's talking normal.

* * *

"Oh, you think I'm handsome? **KONO BAKA**."

Yaya stood there, her jaw dropped as she stared at the boy she was in love with for a year. Not because he had called her an idiot. Heck, she was already used to every insult he threw at her. Sometimes she thought that maybe she was a masochist.

It was not easy to have a crush on a schizo boy. Yaya was what you could call a "shy girl". In fact, Killua Zoldyck was the only student at Hunter High who she struggled to talk with.

Yup she was a masochist. Unfortunately, she was now in a situation that didn't promise much rainbows and sunshine.

* * *

It all started when Yaya arrived at school earlier than normal. She had walked down to the hall towards her locker, her black hair held back with a dark red ribbon. She then saw the heart-skipping sight: Killua at his locker. She always thanked God to have her locker right next to his.

She gathered the courage to speak to him. "H-Hi Killua-kun. Uh, y-you're really handsome today!" She winced at her words. She could already see Killua answering with something like: " _Really? You think I'm handsome today?_ **ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M UGLY EVERY OTHER DAY?! BITCH!"**

" _Oh, you think I'm handsome?_ **KONO BAKA."**

Eh?

So here she was now, staring at the boy with utter disbelief. "...Eh?" She blinked. "B-But, Killua-kun, don't you think you're handsome?"

 _"Here's a tip, Juliet, if you want a boy to like you,_ **don't go lying to him with your stinking teeth!"** The silver-haired boy slammed his locker shut and stormed away.

Yaya grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

Killua's eyes widened as she spinned him around to face her.

"I'm not lying, I think you're really handsome! What makes you think you're not? Did someone say you weren't? That's not true!"

Killua pulled his arm back and slowly backed away with a look of bewilderment and fury. Yaya bit her lip. _Why did I do that?_

"Killua-kun, I'm sorry if I scared you!"

The bell started ringing for first period. Killua walked away, but not before giving her a glare.

* * *

Yaya couldn't concentrate during the lesson at all. The dark-skinned girl kept thinking about what happened in the hallway. She just has to know what was going on with the boy. Of course, easier said than done. It was a good thing that it was fourth period now. That was the class were Killua sat two seats ahead of her.

Yaya couldn't stop her smile when she saw Killua already sitting at his desk when she entered the classroom. She shyly waved at him. Killua's answer was to groan, cross his arms and look away.

 _He doesn't even want to look at me._ Anime tears streamed down her face as she sat at her place. _If he doesn't want to talk to me, maybe he would want to read something from me?_

She wrote on a sheet: _For the prettiest boy of this class- Gomene. Talk after class?_

She then passed it up to Gon, who was Killua's best friend and sat right in between the two of them. He read it and glanced at her with a confused expression. She meekly pointed at Killua.

Gon formed an 'o' mouth before passing it to Killua.

Yaya watched with hope, that hope was soon crushed when the pale boy, without looking back, held out the note so that she could see it and forcefully crumpling it up, dropping it on the floor and stomp on it... _three times._

Gon sweat-dropped at her. Yaya hit her head against her desk. _Fuck my life._

* * *

Yaya didn't give up. This was completely normal. Her grandfather had a tough time making her grandfather fall in love with him and her father with her mother. It was common in the Hikawa family to fall in love with someone with a tsundere attitue. Yes, Yaya was a huge otaku and she was certain that Killua was just in his tsun-mode.

During lunch time, she gathered all her courage to go directly to Killua's table, which was shared by his group of friends. "H-Hey guys."

She was greeted with a "Hello!" from Gon, "Greetings." from Kurapika, "Hi!" from Leorio, and a "N-Nice to see you again." from Zushi. Killua just kept on eating.

"Can I join you?"

" **NO. Go away."** Killua answered without looking at her.

The others froze, staring at the two of them with shock. They could already tell something was up.

"Oh, alright." Dissapointed, Yaya walked away.

As she walked back to her friends, she overheard questions asked from the boys before being cut off by a " **GET MY OFF MY CASE!"** from Killua.

* * *

School was over. But Yaya refused to go home without sorting things out with Killua. She ran outside to the front of the campus and spotted him. _There he is!_ He was walking down on the sidewalk on his way home. A black car was following him. One of the things Yaya knew about Killua's life was that he came from a wealthy and protective family. She wouldn't be surprised if the car was full of bodyguards who would jump out the car if he was in danger.

"Killua-kun! Please wait!" She ran after him like a madman- no mad _woman._

It's a miracle, that Killua did indeed stop walking. He still didn't look at her though.

"Gomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasai! I really don't know what came over me!"

" _My apologies if I wasn't being clear."_ Killua gave her an angelic smile before adding with a nasty smirk, " **KONO BAKA.** _Now, please let me go home, kay?'_

"No, Killua-kun!"

The boy rolled his eyes and began walking again. Yaya speed up to walk next to him. "Why are you calling me an idiot because I called yo handsome?"

" _Look, I don't know what you want- whether it be popularity points or help on your homework,_ **GO AFTER OTHER BOYS! They LOVE hearing a girl like you telling them that."**

Yaya blinked. Was this the key to understand Killua? Could it be that his attitude was a way to cover his insecurities that he had about himself and not schizophrenia? Okay, she knew that he had schizophrenia, she saw him taking his medicini. Just _one_ time.

She tried to hold his hand, but he jerked it back. _"Touch me again and you're getting knocked unconsious, either by me or the bodyguards._ **Got it?"**

He was right. First the arm grab, and now his hand. She was quite forceful with him today. And adding in the outburst from this morning, she really was giving off a bad impression, wasn't she?

"Gomene, I just want you to know how I feel."

"I understand. I understand when someone tells me a lie about being handsome, thank you very much." The boy rolled his eyes.

"IT'S NOT A LIE!"

Killua stepped back, his back hitting the wall behind him. The car halted and men wearing suits stepped outside holding their guns out. Yaya sweat-dropped. _So there really are bodyguards inside..._

She let out a deep breath. "Killua, you're handsome. You may not see it yourself, but you are to me. And heck, half the female population of our school thinks the same! As far as I'm concerned, you are way prettier than any other boy in all of Hunter high. From your adorable freckles to your silvery white hair and of course your shining blue eyes." she paused.

"And you aren't just handsome. You are much more than that. I think you're awesome. You're in the top twelve students of our year, your archery skills are aweso- I mean facinating and you don't take shit from anyone. I didn't mean to come of like a yandere psycho bitch. Killua, I just wanted to tell you that I really like you. I leave you alone now."

She turned around to walk away, depression marks above her head. Suddenly, she felt a hand grabbing hers. She turned back to see Killua frowning at her with a deep shade of red on his face. He shooed the bodyguards away with his other hand.

There was a long silence, but Yaya couldn't care less. She was holding Killua's hand: she could stay like this forever.

The silence was broken when she heard a soft voice say, "Friday night at seven."

"E-Eh?"

"The restaurant on the corner of 3th street. Be there at Friday night at seven."

His fingers detached from hers and he walked away before stopping and looking over his shoulder. " **And I swear if you're not there... I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER!"** And then he walked away, the black car following him once again.

Yaya smiled goofily as she waved at him, not even noticing that he wasn't even there anymore. "Hihi, hai, hai..."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Yaya takes Killua to the christmas parade. Unfortunately for her, her bipolar boyfriend isn't enjoying it that much.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yaya thought it would have been a good idea to take her boyfriend to the christmas parade. Yes, she _thought._ Why does she keep forgetting that her boyfriend's name is _Killua fricking Zoldyck?_

" _Everyone is eager for it to begin, ne Yaya?"_ He smiled at her as they held hands. He then suddenly scowled. " **FUCK THIS SHIT! WHEN DOES THIS START?! OH GOD, this is B-O-R-I-N-G!"**

He was right about the crowd being eager for it to begin. Most people were standing, some having brought along chais, and some sitting in their vehicles parked all along the parade route. There were many children, many holding bags to collect the candy that would be tossed out to them.

There were venders pushing their carts up and down the street and selling souvenirs and snacks like popcorn, cotton candy and chocolate. Some have brought their own food, though. Yaya made sure to bring at least 30 chocolaterobot-kuns for her boyfriend. The amount of chocolate the boy could eat in one day was astounding.

Parked across the street, she spotted Gon and his father and aunt who had the idea to bring several boxes of pizza, Gon even offering some to those closest by them. Ging wasn't amused, probably wanted all the pizzas for himself.

"Killua, it's not going to be bad," she assured her fuming boyfriend. "Give it a chance, I promise you're going to love it."

The sound of ' _Jingle Bells!'_ caught everyone's attention. All eyes looked down the street as the parade officialy began with the approach of the rival highschool of Hunter High.

Killua smiled widely as his cheeks turned red. " _Look! They're opening with the students of our rival highschool!_ **Putting those losers in front is proof that this is going to be terrible quality."**

"Wow." Yaya said, squinting. "Look at their drum majorette. The one with the golden blond hair. He kinda looks like you, Lulu."

Killua raised an eyebrow. "I don't see any resamblance. **I'm prettier than him.** "

"No, really! You two could be fraternal twins!"

Killua deadpanned. " _My parents were only blessed with five children, no twins included._ **Sorry to ruin any perverted twin fantasy you may have had."**

Yaya sweatdropped.

"EQUALITY FOR ALL!" Neon rode by, screaming in a megaphone in one hand and waving with her free hand. She was accompanied by some of her followers who were standing at attention in two straight lines. "Difference holds society back! LETS UNITE TOGETHER AND BECOME ONE!"

" _How nice._ **Does she even know that the 'become one' part sounded really suggestive?!"**

An array of horses trot by with riders dressed in cowboy attire.

" _Aw, adorable!_ **Those bastards better not drop their SHIT on the street! Horses are so smelley and disgusting! And why can't I stand on their back while riding them?! Nothing dangerous about it, right?!"**

"Ahem."

Killua turned to see an annoyed adult man with a ' _Friendship is magic!'_ T-shirt.

" **I mean horses in THIS world, not those stupid cartoon ponies, you stupid *brony!"**

The man just rolled his eyes.

Yaya frowned. "Killua, can you stop being a jerk and insulting everyone?"

Killua tilted his head in a snooty fashion. " _When I see something here that can be enjoyed, I will consider it."_

Yaya facepalmed. To think about the fact that her friends called her a lucky girl to date Killua... If only they knew.

"Hey, you two!"

The couple look over to see Knuckle next to his pickup truck not too far down the crowd. He was staring daggers at both of them. Killua was about to flip the man off, but Yaya grabbed his hand firmly.

"Would you get your child please?!"

The couple then noticed that the top of the truck's cab was being hit and scratched by a bouncing limb, which was caused by the intentional kicking of a small boy up within the small tree planted by the sidewalk right next to it.

Killua batted his eyelashes. _"Sir, that angel doesn't belong to us!"_

A woman then ran over and snatched the boy out of the tree. "What did I tell you about behaving yourself?! We're going back home!'

The boy kicked and screamed as he was being carried away.

Killua was furious. " **That bastard thought we were that BRAT'S parents?"**

"Well, a lot of 14 year old teenages like us are having kids these days..."

"Our child would never be **THAT UGLY!"**

Yaya couldn't help but feel happy. A week before she began dating Killua, she discovered that he had somewhat of an inferiority complex, expecially about his appearance, which he used part of his attitude to mask. She was happy that the love and care she had for the boy had succeeded into helping him see that he is good looking.

Of course, there's now the problem that he's insulting other's children because of it. Yaya sighed. One character development at a time...

Now it's the Hunter High Marching Band's turn to go by, performing the tune of 'Frosty the snowman'.

Killua cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, " **For God's sake! You're HUNTERS for crying out loud! MARCH like it!"**

Finally, it's the turn of the big guy. Santa Claus sat on a huge sleigh surrounded by a snowy theme with a little signpost which reads "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He reached into a bag next to him and pulled out a handful of candy canes.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Meeeery Christmas, everyone!" He fling the candy out to the crowd.

Suddenly, one of those peppermint hooks whacks Killua in the forehead.

"Oh, dear sweet Jesus Christ." Yaya found herself muttering, feeling utter dread.

" **DID THAT FUCKING STUPID FAT UGLY BASTAD JUST DO THAT ON PURPOSE?! I KILL HIM!"** Killua roared, about to lunge forward.

Yaya instantly wrapped her arms around her boyfriend to prevent him from running straight over and climbing up the float to beat to death in front of all the innocent children.

This actually brought back memories about their first date where she had to hold Killua back from tackling one of the guests of the Italian restaurant for winking at her. Oh, how the young Zoldyck looked ravishing that day...

Thanks to her, Santa's passage was a safe one and he had a day more to live. The crowd started getting smaller and smaller as everyone went back home.

Killua finally calmed down and looked around. "Naaaaani?! It's already over? **I wasted a day of my life!"**

Yaya smiled and shook her head. "Let's get you home, Lulu."

She started guiding him back home. "I wasn't too insufferable tonight, was I?" he asked with a tinge of guilt.

"No more than usual. But, even if you were, you know I wouldn't mind."

Killua gave her a tender kiss on the lips, without tongue. He wasn't ready for _that_ yet. "Merry christmas, you masochist."

* * *

 *** A brony is a adult man who's a fan of My little pony. I don't have anything against bronies, but people don't really like them much(and I can imagine Killua not liking them). Bronies ussually cosplay as the my little pony ponies too XD**


	3. Chapter 3

A video camera sat in the middle of the table as Alluka and her two friends Maria and Lucy just stared at it. The girls were collectively known as 'The Hunter Gals!' ... Or at least if they had any fans. They already figured out that music videos were not their forte and thanks to a certain "Hilarious!" comment, they tried comedy. But their _intentional_ attempts at humor didn't go over so well either.

So now they were moping around the Hunter's cafe on a Saturday, trying to think about something that they could film. It was funny how almost everything in this city had 'Hunter' in it's name.

Maria suddenly lit up. "OOOH! I know! Let's shoot footage of Kurapika-kun!"

Alluka and Lucy just stared at the blonde blankly. "Doing what?"

"Anything! Hanging around the school library. Brushing his teeth. We could film him sitting on the couch watching tv and it'll still be awesome!"

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I'm only telling you this: Your obsession with Kurapika starts to become kinda creepy and stalker-ish."

 **"Two SEVENTY-FOUR?!"**

The girls looked over at the counter to see Alluka's onii-chan staring menacingly at Guide-chan. Maria instantly grabbed the camera and began shooting the scene.

" **That's twenty whole cents HIGHER than the last time I've ordered a chocolate shake! Are you trying to ROB me?"** Killua seemed to forget the fact that he was rich.

Guide-chan gulped. "Look, Zoldyck-san, our ice cream supplier raised their prices a bit so we just had to adjust to ensure a reasonable profit for us."

The boy put his hands on his hips. " _What an interesting story you got there, Guide-chan!_ **I. CAN'T. FUCKING. BELIEVE. THIS!"**

"N-n-no, really! It happens all the time! If you want you get the chocolate shake for free!"

Killua grumbled and slapped down the money. "No, I'm paying anyway. **Guide-chan, you're LUCKY to have such a loyal customer like me."**

He grabbed the shake, took a sip, and made a cute ' _Mmm!'_ sound. Guide-chan breathed in relief and wipped the sweat off her face.

"Well, that was weird," Maria said as she pressed on the stop button on the camera. "But the internet likes weird, we should post this online!"

"I don't think my brother complaining over twenty cents is good enough to post, Maria," Alluka said, giving her a look.

"Well, okay, but something else Killua-kun does would make some good shooting I bet! Let's go ask him to help us shoot videos!"

"I don't know about that." Lucy said, pushing a stray of brown hair behind her ear.

"Aw, don't judge a book by it's pale freckled cover," Maria said. "C'mon!"

Due to it being weekend, Killua wasn't wearing his Hunter High uniform. Instead, he had on the simple outfit of a white T-shirt, blue pants and blue sneakers over white socks. He was just keeping to himself enjoying his milkshake when the girls approached.

"Uh, hi onii-chan," Alluka greeted nervously, afraid he might have a mood swing again.

" _Well, well , well, if it isn't my imouto and her two friends._ **What do you want?** _"_

"Um, you see, we post videos online and, well, we've been looking for something interesting to film," Lucy began to explain.

"Yeah, and we just thought you were pretty interesting with your whole, you know, weird mood swing thing-"

Once that Maria said that, Alluka facepalmed.

"you got going on and that you could help us make some funny videos!" Maria finished.

Killua glared at them. " **So you're saying that you want to EXPLOIT someone with a mental disorder by filming them making a fool of themselves for the entertainment of normal people?"**

Three sets of eyes bugged out.

"Oh my god, onii-chan!" Alluka exclaimed. "We honestly didn't think of it in that way!"

"Yeah, forget we ever mentioned!" Maria pleaded.

"I feel so baaad!" Lucy wailed.

Killua watched the younger girls squirm with great amusement. He could see that they didn't mean any real harm.

He pretented to stroke his chin in thought. " _You know what? I'm going to let it slide this time!"_

The girls perked up.

" _Luckily for you girls, my friends have commitments all weekend and my girlfriend is running errands for her family today, so I have absolutely nothing to do. I suppose I can help you out with your internet videos._ **I can certainly do better than any of the NERDS making them right now."**

"YAYYY!" The Hunter Gals cheered.

* * *

The Hunter Gals with special guest Killua Zoldyck, were ready to produce a legendary internet video. They went to Maria's house and quickly jotted down a bunch of popular video genre Killua could do and proceeded to try them out:

VIDEO REACTIONS

" _So people watch videos of other people reacting to people's videos?_ **STUPID!"**

"It's not the fact that it's watching people watching videos, it's how funny or poignant their reaction and commentary is," Lucy explained.

The girls picked out a bunch of videos from accros the web and showed them to him one...

" **Fuck this shit: Why da hell did you put on My Little pony? Do I look like a brony to you? I HATE THIS SONG! As if someone would want to smile every moment, stupid pink pony- OH MAH GAWD! THE PINK ONE JUST PUNCHED THE PURPLE ONE'S HEAD OFF! LMAO! THIS IS HILARIOUS! KILL'EM, PINKIE! BWAHAHAHAHA!"**

 **...** by one...

 **"Who would want to watch a video about two girls in a toilet? Why is the tile even *two girls and one cup- OH GOD? WHY?! DID THEY JUST EAT THEIR SHIT?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! PUT IT OFF, SON OF A BITCH!"**

* * *

EPIC SPORTS WIN

A terrified Alluka desperately tried to keep her knees from knocking together so much as she tried to at least keep the two apples in her palms steady and at level with the one perched atop her head. Ten paces away stood Killua with his bow turned horizontally with three arrows pulled back at the ready to fire.

"Tell Zushi I love him!" Alluka squeeked while squeezing his eyes shut.

The overprotective brother frowned. "Remind me to kill Zushi later..." He released the string. Instantly, the arrows struck all three apples dead center and knocked them back out of Alluka's hands and off her head. Alluka's eyes shot open and checked if she was still alive. She then smiled... Before fainting.

Killua, Lucy and Maria came and hovered over her.

"Uh, Alluka may need a few minutes," Lucy said.

 _"Oh, the poor girl,"_ Killua said, before rolling his eyes and scoffing. " **Baby. It's not as if someone got hurt."**

* * *

"So all we got to do is get a script written, convince Gon's aunt to make costumes, as well as Leorio-kun and Kurapika-kun to construct some sets and we'll make a new Divergent movie!" Maria cheered.

Killua clapped. " _Nice!_ **So how soon afterwards will the owners of the Divergent franchise SUE US for COPYRIGHT infringement?!"**

Just then, the sound of his cellphone vribating was heard. The blue-eyed boy read the text he had just received and beamed brightly. " _My girlfriend just got done with her dumb errands. She's outside so we can have dinner."_ He saluted. " **"See you later, brats!"**

Killua was almost out the door, when a trio of voices shouting, "Wait!" stopped him.

"We just wanted to say that it was really awesome to hang out with you today," Maria said.

"Yeah, and we absolutely misjudged you," Lucy admitted. "Even thought we found you a bit scary and thought that making videos with you would be a real disaster, it turned out to be the most fun thing we ever did!"

"And I'm really proud that you're my onii-chan!" Alluka kissed her brother on the cheek.

Killua blinked a few times before smiling. "Yeah, it was good for me, too." He said sincerly. "Uh, keep me posted about how the fan film is coming along, alright?"

Maria gave him a thumbs up. "You got it!"

"Hey, let's take a picture before you go!" Lucy said, taking out her cellphone.

The girls huddled close around Killua. They smiled which caused Killua to smile. Lucy held out her phone and snapped the photo.

The girls waved as Killua went out the door. They then went over the window to witness Killua running to his girlfriend. His girlfriend launched straight into his arms and he swung her around in a circle, all the while they blushed, giggled and gave each other light kisses. Forget not seeing each other for a _day_ , they acted as if they hadn't seen each other in _years._ The girls were near shocked at this display.

"Is that the same Killua we were with all day?" Lucy asked, bewildered.

"Wow, my brother never ceases to amaze, does he?" Alluka remarked.

"Hey, girls?" Maria said while picking up her camera. "I just got the perfect idea of what kind of video we can put on the web!"

* * *

Sunday, Killua sat alone at a table in Hunter's cafe, enjoying a chocolate milkshake. It turned out that his girlfriend's family had come up with a whole NEW set of errands for her that morning. For the second day in a row, it seemed like he would have nothing to do... Of course that was until the Hunter Gals entered the picture yet again.

"There he is!" He heard Alluka shoot.

"Hey there, Hunter Gals!" Killua warmly greeted them as they ran up to him.

"Killua-kun, you won't believe it!" Maria said. "The video with you that we put up is a huge hit!"

"It received four hundred thousand views overnight and is still going up!" Lucy cheered. "Congratulations, Killua-kun, you're an internet sensation!"

Killua grew a smug smirk. " _Oh, really now?_ **HA! I told you that I could do better than all those NERDS out there!** _So, which of our videos did you end up uploading? Wait, let me guess it was the shit eating-lesbians one, right?"_

The girls grinned at each other knowingly.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" Maria suggested, pressing play.

First off, it was a music video. Secondly, what the music was overlaying were various clips of footage they had filmed together the previous day: Killua cutely enjoying his milkshake, his hard laughter at the "Smile" video, his horrified reaction at the "two girls, one cup" video, him playfully chasing and throwing ice water on the Hunter Gals, as well as his epic shooting of the apples. The most considerable amout of footage featuring Killua cuddling and kissing Yaya which he had no idea they had filmed.

Closing the video was the photo that they had taken together as the the caption "Us, and our friend Killua" faded in over.

Killua's eyes moistened. He pulled the three girls into a great big hug, which made them blush. They held the embrace until Killua's eyes popped open with a sudden realization. " **MATTE! The other stuff I'm cool with, but does this mean that HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS of people have seen me KISSING AND CUDDLING with my girlfriend like some kind of SCHOOLBOY?!"** He shouted in horror.

"You are a schoolboy," Lucy deadpanned.

Maria scrolled down on her phone. "But look at these comments being posted about you two, Killua! 'Cutest couple eva!', 'Young love, so cute!' Oh, and... Erm, nevermind."

 **"What is it?"** Killua asked, eyes narrowing.

"Just a stupid troll comment. The girl looks like a total slu- Erm, you know..."

Befor Maria knew it, her phone was ripped out of her hand.

" **IT'S ON TROLL!"** The Zoldyck declared, furiously texting. " **You insult my woman, YOU GET THE FLAME WAR OF YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!"**

* * *

* Two girls one cup is a pornographic video about two lesbian girls erm... Like Killua would say: " **It's a DISGUSTING video about two lesbian freaks shitting** **in a toilet, then proceeding to eat their shit and then proceed to vomit in each other's mouth. DON'T WATCH IT, IF YOU WANNE KEEP YOUR SANITY!"**

No I didn't watch the video, but my brother did and told me about it.


End file.
